


One Last Ride

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [85]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for Lasts prompt: <i>Any, Any, Last ride of the day</i></p><p>In which John takes a 'jumper ride with one of the most important men in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Ride

The sun was slowly setting on the horizon, painting the Lantean sky in soft hues of pink and purple. It was past time to head in, but John was reluctant to go. It had been a great day, the kind of day he never thought he’d have.

“Can we take one more ride, Daddy?”

AJ was strapped in the co-pilot seat, his big blue eyes staring back at John in a way very reminiscent of his father.

“We have to meet Poppa for dinner,” John reminded him. Still, he throttled back and slowed the ‘jumper down just as the spires of Atlantis appeared in the distance.

“Please, Daddy?”

John was a strong man. He’d stared down Wraith, survived suicide runs, and taken on invading Genii almost single-handed. Turned out his kryptonite was a five year old tow-headed boy who still sometimes sucked his thumb.

“One last ride,” John said.

AJ beamed, and clapped his hands, bouncing in his seat. John couldn’t help reaching over and ruffling his curly hair. AJ’s cheeks were ruddy from a day spent out at New Athos – Rodney was going to have something to say about that, for sure – learning how to play football with a group of Athosian kids his age.

“You want to help me fly?” John asked. At his thought, the manual controls extended in front of AJ’s seat.

“I can really fly it?”

“Sure can, buddy.”

Rodney had altered several of the ‘jumpers years ago, so that non-gene carriers could operate them. He hadn’t anticipated his son being able to utilize the alterations, and he probably wouldn’t be happy that AJ was using them now, but that was a problem for another time. 

John got up and moved behind AJ. “Put your hands on the yoke like this.”

He helped AJ position his hands, and showed him how to move the ‘jumper forward. It was his first flying lesson, so there was no need to show him anything more complicated.

John pulled his hands away. “You’re flying it, buddy.”

“All by myself?”

“All by yourself.”

AJ made a noise reminiscent of a pterodactyl in a big budget Hollywood movie, and moved the ‘jumper forward at a far faster speed than John had anticipated. If not for the inertial dampeners, he was sure he’d have been plastered against the rear cargo hatch.

“Whoa. Let’s slow it down a little.”

“Fast is better!” AJ asserted, and Atlantis was growing larger by the second.

John put the mental brakes on the ‘jumper. “Okay, maybe this is a good time to talk about safety.”

AJ sighed. “Don’t touch things if you don’t know what they are.”

John fought back a grin. “That’s right. And don’t run before you can walk.”

At the confused look his son was giving him, John clarified. “When you’re learning something new, you need to take it slow until you know what you’re doing. You were going so fast you would’ve crashed into the City.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“That’s okay, pal. Let’s try again, okay?”

AJ nodded eagerly. John steered them clear of the nearest towers and then let AJ take the controls again. This time he kept to a more sedate pace, shooting glances at John all the while. When they passed the city, John took pity on him.

“Okay, buddy. Let’s see what you’ve got.”

They spent the next twenty minutes crossing the Lantean sea at excessively high speeds, until Rodney radioed and demanded they come home before all the good cake was gone.

When John brought the ‘jumper back to rest in the ‘jumper bay, AJ unstrapped and threw himself at John, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you, Daddy! That was the most fun I ever had!”

John hugged him back just as tight. “Me too, buddy. Me too.”


End file.
